DIRTY VKOOK COUPLE
by chocochims
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita vkook not kookv yang berbau kemesuman. Bagi yang merasa masih anak sekolahan. Jangan dibuka.
1. 1st

**INI ADALAH FF YANG ADA DI WATTPAD AKU NAMUN SEDIKIT AKU UBAH BIAR GAK TERLALU KACAU SEPERTI YANG ASLINYA.**

 **-CHOCOCHIMS-**

Terlihat dua orang pria yang hanya berdua di dalam kelas mereka yaitu 12-2. Teman kelas mereka telah pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka setelah mendengar lonceng pulang.

Pria bersuarai orange dan yang satunya bersurai hitam pekat. Pria bersurai orange dengan nametag '김태형' terlihat sedang membujuk pria bersurai hitam pekat.

Sekarang apa yang harus Taehyung lakukan? Sedari tadi kekasih kelincinya terus saja mendiaminya tanpa memberitahu apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Dengan cara apa lagi Taehyung harus membujuknya?

"Kookie~"

Kekasih kelincinya itu bahkan tak menengok sedikit pun saat dipanggil dan tetap asik menatap lantai keramik yang sama sekali tak menarik dibandingkan wajah tampan Taehyung.

"Jebaaaaallll~"

Akhirnya kekasih kelincinya itu atau bisa disebut Jungkook karena memang itu namanya mau merespon panggilan Taehyung.

Taehyung tiba-tiba saja merinding ketika Jungkook menatapnya dengan tajam. Jika seperti ini berarti Taehyung telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Tetapi apa? Ia bahkan merasa tak melakukan kesalahan apapun akhir-akhir ini.

"Hyung jahat!! Aku benci padamu hyung!!"

"Awww.. appooo..."

Jungkook berteriak dan mulai menjambak rambut Taehyung dengan tak berperikemanusiaan. Sepertinya akan mengalami kebotakan pada usia dini.

"Kookie~ Lepaskan. Ini sakit."

"Shireooo!"

Jungkook terus saja menyiksa Taehyung hingga Taehyung merasa pening. Jungkook yang masih memiliki hati seorang malaikat pun akhirnya berhenti menjambak rambut Taehyung.

Taehyung mengelus kepalanya dan kemudian menatap Jungkook tajam. Taehyung ingin memarahinya namun kemarahannya dalam seketika menghilang setelah melihat air mata yang siap jatuh pada sudut mata Jungkook.

"Waeyo Kookie?" Ucap Taehyung lembut sambil memeluk Jungkook dan mengusap punggungnya untuk membuat Jungkook sedikit tenang.

"Hyung hiks jahat!"

Jungkook memukul-mukul dada Taehyung tapi tak dengan kekuatannya sehingga Taehyung tak terlalu merasa kesakitan seperti yang terjadi pada kepalanya yang masih berdenyut hingga sekarang.

"Aku memang jahat. Tapi bisakah kau memberitahuku. Hal jahat apa yang telah aku lakukan, eoh?"

"Aku..."

 **FLASHBACK 2 BULAN YANG LALU.**

"Hyung~ Bbuing Bbuing~"

Jungkook beraegyo ria di hadapan Taehyung yang sedang sibuk dengan smartphonenya hingga mengabaikan Jungkook begitu saja. Namun bukan Jungkook namanya jika mudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian kekasih aliennya ini.

Dengan cepat Jungkook yang tadi berada di samping Taehyung sudah berpindah tempat di atas paha Taehyung. Taehyung pasti hanya membiarkannya begitu saja jika tak memikirkan dimana mereka berada.

Heol. Mereka ini berada di taman dengan berbagai macam manusia kerdil yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Induk dari para manusia kerdil itu atau umumnya bisa dibilang anak-anak dan para orang tua.

Taehyung yang merasa risih dengan tatapan orang-orang disana berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tubuh Jungkook.

"Jungkook, kita sedang berada di taman asal kau tahu." Bisik Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam kemudian turun dari pangkuan Taehyung tanpa berbicara apapun dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Taehyung yang baru saja ingin memainkan smartphonenya kembali segera terkesiap begitu Jungkook sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan cepat Taehyung mengejar Jungkook.

"Kenapa pergi begitu saja?" Tanya Taehyung namun tak ditanggapi oleh Jungkook.

"Marah lagi?" Tanya Taehyung sekali lagi dan sekali lagi Jungkook tak menanggapinya.

"Aku lelah jika kau terus begini, Jeon Jungkook."

Kali ini Jungkook merespon ucapan Taehyung dengan tatapan bingung.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering marah padaku tanpa sebab. Aku manusia biasa tak bisa terus menerus menerima perlakuanmu itu. Jika kau ingin hubungan kita berakhir, cukup katakan saja padaku. Jangan kau buat menjadi rumit seperti ini." Ucap Taehyung.

"Baiklah. Kita putus saja. Kau memang tak bisa mengerti aku. Jangan temui aku lagi."

Jungkook dengan emosinya segera berlari meninggalkan Taehyung. Ia semakin emosi ketika berbalik dan tak melihat Taehyung mengejarnya melainkan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Tak disangka air mata dengan mudahnya mengalir di pipi Jungkook. Dengan hati yang kacau ia berjalan kembali ke rumahnya atau bisa dibilang dan Taehyung. Mereka tinggal berdua dengan alasan ingin mandiri kepada orangtua mereka masing-masing.

Langit sudah mulai gelap dan Jungkook terus saja menangisi kejadian tadi. Sedangkan Taehyung belum juga pulang ke rumah sehingga membuat Jungkook semakin menangisi nasibnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu rumah mereka terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria yang tak kalah kacaunya dengan Jungkook. Pria tersebut menutup kembali pintu dan berjalan ke arah kamar dengan sempoyongan.

Jungkook yang berada di kamar saat itu langsung saja menghapus air matanya tanpa melihat siapa yang masuk karena ia tau itu pasti kekasihnya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih.

Jungkook segera berbalik memunggungi pintu. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukan betapa menyesalnya ia membuat keputusan bodoh yang ia buat tanpa memikirkan sebab-akibat.

Namun Jungkook tak bisa mempungkiri ketika hidungnya mencium bau yang sangat ia tak sukai. Alkohol.

Dengan segera Jungkook bangkit berdiri dan menatap pria yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Jungkook sedikit meringis melihat penampilan pria dihadapannya ini.

"Sudah ku bilang jahhmmppp.."

Belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan omelannya, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu mempertemukan bibir mereka dan langsung masuk ke sesi ciuman panas.

"Ngghh.."

Taehyung melepaskan perang lidah mereka dan menatap Jungkook penuh nafsu namun masih sedikit terlihat oleh Jungkook kesedihan di mata Taehyung.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tak ingin putus. Silahkan marah aku sepuasnya namun jangan pernah akhiri hubungan kita." Ucap Taehyung sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Jungkook.

Jungkook pun mengelus sayang surai orange yang berada di bahunya itu sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Aku yang salah. Aku hanya ingin perhatianmu padaku bukan pada benda mati apalagi pada makhluk hidup. Maafkan aku." Ucap Jungkook.

"Bolehkah aku memilikimu malam ini?"

Jungkook bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Taehyung. Ini juga bukanlah yang pertama kali ia lakukan bersama Taehyung sehingga Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk Taehyung.

Dan mereka pun melakukannya sepanjang malam hingga Jungkook pingsan. Taehyung dengan keadaan masih sedikit mabuk dan berada dalam libido nafsu bejatnya yang tinggi tak memperdulikan lawannya yang sudah tak berdaya ia terus melanjutkannya hingga ia terlelap tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya terlebih dahulu dari dalam lubang Jungkook.

 **FLASHBACK OFF.**

"...Hamil."

Taehyung hanya bisa memasang wajah blank khas miliknya ketika mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

"K-kau hamil?" Tanya Taehyung ragu.

"Ne! Kenapa hyung terlihat seperti meragukannya? Hyung tak ingin bertanggungjawab, eoh? Yasudah! Aku masih punya Jimin hyung untuk menjadi suamiku nanti."

Taehyung segera mencium kasar bibir Jungkook setelah mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Setelah merasa puas akhirnya Taehyung melepaskannya.

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal itu atau aku akan membuat banyak anak bersamamu walaupun kau sudah menjadi milik Jimin yang sangat tak mungkin terjadi."

"Makanya segera nikahi aku! Aku tak mau menjadi seorang eomma -eh maksudku appa sebelum menikah!" Teriak Jungkook seakan-akan lawan bicaranya berada dalam jarak yang jauh.

"Kalau aku tak mau menikahimu bagaimana? Lagipula kau itu seharusnya menjadi eomma bukannya appa."

"Jadi hyung tak ingin menikahiku?"

Kini suara Jungkook mulai menurun dan terlihat Jungkook seperti akan menangis. Taehyung yang melihat itu langsung saja memeluk Jungkook.

"Aku bercanda, Kookie-ah. Tentu saja aku akan menikahimu tanpa kau suruh sekali pun. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan service terbaik darimu?" Ucap Taehyung yang langsung saja dijambak oleh Jungkook

END.


	2. 2nd

**Maaf jika menemukan banyak typo karena saya lagi malas mengeditnya.**

 **-chocochims-**

Kim Taehyung. Itulah namaku. Aku tahun ini berumur 22th untuk usia hitungan di korea. Semua orang sering memanggilku Taehyung ataupun Taetae.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di ruang tamuku sambil menatap kotak yang sangat besar dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bukan karena ukuran dari kotak tersebut, melainkan isinya.

' _Eomma_ _membelikan peliharaan untukmu. Rawatlah dia dengan teratur dan perlakukanlah dia dengan baik. Eomma akan memeriksanya sebulan sekali._ _Salam sayang, Eomma._ _p.s : jangan terlalu bernafsu._ '

Itulah isi note merah yang ada pada luar kotak tersebut.

Aku rasa eommaku benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa dia memberikanku peliharaan seperti ini? Dan juga darimana dia mendapatkannya?

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh polos tak tertutupi apapun. Kedua telinga kucing yang tadinya ku anggap bando tapi ternyata bukan. Itu telinga kucing asli dan menempel pada kepalanya.

Oh iya, jangan lupakan dengan ekor coklatnya yang lumayan panjang tersebut. Dia ini seorang manusia atau seekor kucing?

"Eungghhh.."

Eoh, dia mulai terbangun. Sontak aku menegakkan tubuhku dan melihat apa yang dia lakukan.

Dia membuka matanya perlahan seakan-akan mencoba menerima cahaya yang masuk dan mulai berdiri.

Sepertinya dia masih belum cukup sadar dari alam mimpinya. Itu dapat terlihat dari tingkahnya yang hanya berdiri dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Imut sekali.

"Hey, siapa namamu?"

Aku bertanya cukup pelan tetapi dapat membuatnya terkejut dan langsung membuka matanya menatapku. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum.

Sepertinya dia bukanlah seorang manusia ataupun seekor kucing. Tetapi seorang malaikat tak bersayap. Senyumnya. Aku sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta padanya hanya karena sebuah senyuman.

"Miaw."

Satu kata yang tak bisa dibilang sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu berhasil membuat sesuatu di balik celanaku mengeras.

Tahan Kim Taehyung. Tahan.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi. Siapa namamu?"

Bukan jawaban yang aku dapatkan melainkan remasan yang cukup keras pada kejantananku.

"Apa yang kau-ahh lakukan?"

Dia semakin meramas kejantananku dengan kuat dan mengendusi leherku. Jangan salahkan aku jika saja aku lepas kontrol.

Segera ku raih kejantanannya yang sudah tegak sedari tadi dan mulai memainkannya dengan kasar sehingga ia menjauhkan tangannya dari kejantananku.

Ia sedikit memundurkan diri dan membuat jarak. Bukankah dia yang memulainya?

"Susuhh..."

"Eoh?" Aku pun menjauhkan tanganku dari kejantanannya karena mendengar ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kookie ingin susu."

Ku lihat ia memasang wajah memelasnya yang terlihat sangat imut.

"Jadi namamu Kookie?" Dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini, akan ku ambilkan susu di kulkas ya."

Sebelum aku beranjak dari tempat ini untuk mengambil susu, tiba-tiba ia menahan pergelangan tanganku sehingga aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kookie ingin susu dari sini. Miaw." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah kejantananku.

"Hah? Ini tak bisa menghasilkan susu Kookie." Aku mengusap rambutnya lembut dan sepertinya ia merasa nyaman dengan perbuatanku.

"Tapi biasanya Kookie mendapatkan susu dari sini. Miaw. Majikan-majikan Kookie sebelumnya yang memberikannya." Ucapnya polos.

Majikan-majikan sebelumnya? Jadi aku mendapatkan bekas orang lain? What the..? Baiklah. Setidaknya aku akan menjadi Majikan terakhirnya.

"Baiklah jika kau menginginnya."

Aku pun kembali mendudukan diriku pada sofaku yang empuk dan Kookie mulai memosisikan kepalanya di antara selangkanganku.

Ia membuka celana dan underwearku yang entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja terlihat sangat menggoda di mataku.

Setelah berhasil membukanya, ia menatap kejantananku yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan pandangan lapar.

"Sshhh"

Dia terlalu lihai dalam urusan blowjob, menurutku.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengeluarkan cairan yang di anggap susu oleh Kookie. Aku rasa kehormatanku sedang di pertaruhkan sekarang.

Aku seorang seme sejati dengan cepat klimaks hanya dengan blowjob? Mau taruh dimana mukaku?

Aku yang sibuk dengan pemikiranku dan dia sibuk menjilati sisa-sisa klimaksku tadi. Setelah habis, ia tersenyum puas dan langsung berdiri.

Kemudian memposisikan lubangnya pada kejantananku sehingga terlihat aku seperti sedang memangku dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eon?" Ucapku dengan sedikit menaikkan suaraku dengan tak sengaja karena aku sedikit terkejut dengan perbuatannya.

Dia yang sepertinya ikut terkejut karena suaraku itu segera menundukkan kepalanya yang malah membuatku bersalah.

"Hiks.. Kookie minta maaf.."

Kalimat itu membuatku semakin bersalah saja. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Bisa luluh pada seseorang yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku temui.

"Uljima. Kookie ingin apa, eoh?" Tanyaku lembut agar ia berhenti menangis.

"Kookie hanya ingin ini..." Ia menunjuk kejantananku.

"... Berada di dalam sini" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk holenya.

"Kenapa Kookie menginginkannya?" Tanyaku lagi padanya hanya untuk sedikit menggodanya saja. Walaupun aku harus menahan hasratku sedari tadi.

"Karena Kookie suka pada Tuan. Miaw. Jadi Kookie ingin Tuan suka juga pada Kookie. Hehe"

Menggemaskan.

"Berhenti memanggilku Tuan dan juga berhentilah mengucapkan kata 'miaw' karena wujudmu ini lebih dominan pada manusia, arra?" Ucapku tegas sambil menatap matanya.

"Arraseo. Jadi Kookie harus panggil apa?"

"Taehyung. Panggil saja aku Taehyung. Coba sebut Tae-Hyung."

"Tae-Hyunghhh"

Ketika dia mengucapkan namaku, aku segera memasukkan tiga jariku sekaligus ke dalam holenya yang menggodaku sedari tadi.

Aku menggerakan ketiga jariku yang berada dalam holenya dengan tempo yang cepat sehingga ia terus saja mendesah.

Aku sudah tak tahan. Segera ku gantikan ketiga jariku dengan kejantananku yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi dengan sekali hentak.

"Akkkhhh! Appoooo..."

Ku lihat ia mengeluarkan sedikit air matanya tapi aku tak peduli. Aku sudah benar-benar tak tahan dengan godaan yang ada di depan mataku ini.

Aku yang tak nyaman dengan posisi dirinya berada di atasku ini segera ku ganti dengan posisi dirinya terlentang di atas sofa dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar.

Aku meletakkan kedua kaki jenjangnya pada bahuku dan segera menggenjot holenya seperti orang kesurupan.

Jika ada yang melihat hal ini pasti akan mengira diriku adalah orang mesum yang suka memperkosa siapapun.

Tapi aku tak peduli selama korban yang aku perkosa adalah peliharaanku yang menggoda ini.

Aku terus bergerak dengan cepat hingga aku merasa akan segera klimaks dan Kookie pun ternyata sudah akan klimaks.

"Aaaahhhhhh"

Akhirnya kita berdua klimaks bersamaan. Dapat ku lihat wajahnya yang sedang meraup udara dengan rakusnya tetapi terlihat sangat menggoda.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya.

Ini ciuman pertama kita semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia memerah setelah ku lepas ciuman tersebut.

"Ronde kedua?" Tanyaku sambil menaik-turunkan alisku menggodanya.

Naas. Ia menolak ajakkanku dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Taehyung kasar. Kookie kesakitan hiks.." ucapnya.

"Kalau Taehyung bermain lembut, Kookie mau melakukannya lagi?" Tanyaku yang di balas dengan anggukan pelan olehnya.

"Melakukannya sampai Taehyung puas, mau?" Dia menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke kamar, ne?"

"Ne, tapi gendong Kookie ke kamar."

Aku pun menggendong dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa mengeluarkan kejantananku dari dalam holenya.

Sepertinya aku akan sibuk hari ini bersamanya. Di dalam kamar. Tanpa sehelai kain. Dan juga tanpa seorang pun, termasuk readers dan chim. Hanya aku dan Kookie-ku.

 **END.**


	3. 3rd

**MAAFKAN SAYA JIKA MASIH MENEMUKAN TYPO ATAUPUN KESALAHAN PADA PENGEDITAN KARENA INI FF SAYA DENGAN PAIR JIKOOK AWALNYA NAMUN SAYA REMAKE MENJADI TAEKOOK/VKOOK.**

 ** _-chocochims-_**

Pada pagi hari yang cerah di akhir minggu ini terlihat di dalam dorm yang memiliki tujuh penghuni pria tampan nampak sepi bagai tak ada kehidupan didalamnya. Mereka semua sibuk dengan urusan pribadi mereka masing-masing, yaitu Tidur. Kecuali untuk dua pria tampan yang sibuk di dalam dapur tersebut.

"Hyung, aku sudah selesai memotong wortel." ucap Jungkook.

"Aigoo Jungkook-ya. Potongan macam apa ini? Sudah, lebih baik kau bangunkan saja member yang lain daripada kau merusak masakanku!" Kata seokjin.

Jungkook pun meninggalkan Seokjin yang sibuk dengan masakannya dengan muka datarnya kemudian Jungkook membangunkan member satu persatu. Mulai dari si bantet, leader, syugah, jhope dan terakhir sang alien yang susah sekali di bangunkan.

"Hyung cepat bangun sebelum Seokjin hyung kesini dan mengamuk." ucap Jungkook halus sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya menarik selimut tebalnya kemudian menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan semakin terlarut dalam mimpi indahnya.

"Yak! Cepat bangun!" Teriak Jungkook sambil menarik-narik selimut Taehyung dengan kasar.

"Kookie!" Bentak Taehyung.

Jungkook pun terkejut karena suara berat Taehyung yang membentaknya. Akan tetapi, ia lebih terkejut lagi setelah Taehyung menariknya masuk ke dalam selimut tebal tersebut dan dalam keadaan Taehyung berada di atas tubuh Jungkook.

"YAK HYUNG KAU MAU MEMMMPPHH" teriak Jungkook yang terpotong karena Taehyung yang tiba-tiba melumat bibir Jungkook dengan kasar. Hingga ciuman tersebut pun berpindah ke leher Jungkook.

Taehyung mencium, menggigit, menjilat dan menghisap leher Jungkook hingga muncul tanda merah kebiruan pada lehernya.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat Taehyung memberi tanda pada lehernya.

Tangan Taehyung pun mulai bergerak nakal dengan mengelus-elus kejantanan Jungkook yang sudah menegang.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung meremas dengan kencang sehingga Jungkook merasakan kesakitan dan kenikmatan secara bersamaan.

"Hyung, pelan-pelan." ucap Jungkook dengan suara serak dan membuat setan dalam diri Taehyung mulai muncul.

Taehyung semakin keras meramas dan dia pun menaik turunkan tangannya sehingga membuat Jungkook orgasme hanya dengan tangannya.

"Aaaaah hyungggg" desah Jungkook lega dan kecewa karena Taehyung sudah menjauhkan tangannya.

"Kau harus di hukum Kookie-ya" ucap Taehyung dengan suara seksinya.

"Aku? Karena?" Tanya Jungkook dengan bingung.

"Karna kau sudah berani-beraninya membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku dan juga kau tidak memanggilku dengan kata sayang" ucap Taehyung dengan nada kesal.

"Oh mianhae TaeTae-ya tadi Seokjin hyung yang menyuruhku membangunkan semua member." Ucap Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat Taehyung gemas dan akhirnya melumat bibir Jungkook lagi.

"Kau tetap akan di hukum chagi-ya dan panggil aku OPPA di sela-sela desahanmu." ucap Taehyung setelah melepas lumatannya dan menekankan kata OPPA pada Jungkook.

"Yak! Tapi aku kan nam..."

"Diamlah dan turuti saja" potong Taehyung.

Taehyung mulai membuka semua pakaian yang menempel pada tubuh Jungkook dan tubuhnya juga.

"Langsung ke inti saja chagi-ya karna aku sudah lapar akan makanan dan tubuhmu dan Seokjin hyung tak bisa menunggu kita lebih lama." ucap Taehyung dengan suara rendah yang sangat seksi di dengar.

Taehyung mulai membuka paha Jungkook lebar-lebar dan memasukkan kejantanannya pada hole Jungkook.

"Aahhh appo" teriak Jungkook.

"Tahan sebentar chagi-ya tak lama lagi akan ku buat kau mendesah nikmat" ucap Taehyung.

Perlahan tapi pasti kejantanan Taehyung sudah masuk semuanya pada hole Jungkook.

Taehyung pun menatap Jungkook. Seakan mengerti dengan arti tatapan Taehyung, Jungkpok pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia sudah siap.

Perlahan-lahan hingga cepat Taehyung mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ahhh ahh TaeTae-ya" desah Jungkook.

Taehyung yang kesal karna tidak di panggil 'Oppa' walaupun ia tau Jungkook adalah namja. Dia pun mulai memompa dengan sangat pelan sehingga membuat Jungkook tak sabar.

"Faster, TaeTae-ya" pinta Jungkook.

"Oppa, Kookie-ya. Panggil aku Oppa" ucap Taehyung sambil mengecup bibir Jungkook. Sambil mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahhh Oppa ahh yaa disitu"

"Dimana chagi-ya? Disini?" Tanya Taehyung sedikit menjahili Jungkook dan menyentak kasar bagian yang Jungkook maksud.

"Ahh aku akan ahh keluar aah oppaahhh" ucap Jungkook sambil mendesah.

"Aku juga, kita keluarkan bersama" ucap Taehyung.

Akhirnya mereka pun orgasme bersamaan. Taehyung roboh di atas tubuh Jungkook.

"Oppa berat" ucap Jungkook pelan karena kelelahan.

Taehyung pun menggeser tubuhnya ke samping Jungkook tanpa melepaskan kejantannya ia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Jja, kita tidur" ucap Taehyung sambil memeluk Jungkook. Dan mereka berdua pun tertidur.

 ** _OUT SIDE._**

"Yak ku suruh membangunkan orang tidur malah dia di tiduri sampai tertidur. Dasar!" Omel Seokjin.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau juga ingin seperti mereka, kan? Kajja kita ke kamar." ucap Namjoom sambil menarik tangan Seokjin menuju kamar dan mengunci pintu. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara desahan Seokjin dari luar.

"Ahh sepertinya kita tidak akan makan malam kalau Namjoon sudah menyerang Seokjin hyung." ucap Yoongi dengan lesuh.

"Nde hyung." balas Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Hyung..." panggil Jimin.

"Wae?" Jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Aku juga mau seperti Taehyung dan Namjoon hyung." pinta Jimin dengan jurus aegyo gagalnya.

"Andwae."

Jimin langsung saja mencium Yoongi dengan kasar walaupun Yoongi sudah menolaknya dengan nada cukup tegas bagi seorang Hyung dan Namdongsaengnya. Namun mereka berdua berbeda, mereka sepasang kekasih sehingga Jimin tak perlu menuruti perkataan namja yang sedang dikuasainya ini.

Yoongi pun yang tadi hanya diam akhirnya membalas ciuman Jimin sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jimin.

"Walaupun Seokjin hyung tak memberiku makan karena Namjoon hyung yang menyerangnya entah sampai kapan, mungkin saja sampai besok sehingga kita tak akan ada sarapan. Aku tetap akan kuat jika makananku adalah Park Yoongi." ucap Jimin sambil menatap lekat mata Yoongi.

Jimin pun mencium kembali bibir Yoongi dengan kasar dan menggendong Yoongi menuju kamar yang masih kosong.

Sedangkan Hoseok? Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaannya karena ia sedang menikmati sarapannya yang penuh kegelisahan karena sepertinya ia harus mendengar desahan-desahan laknat dari ketiga kamar yang ada di dalam dorm mereka seharian ini atau mungkin sampai besok.

 ** _END._**


	4. 4th

**MAAF, JIKA MASIH DITEMUKANNYA TYPO KARENA TYPO ADALAH SENI DALAM BIDANG KEPENULISAN.**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

 **-CHOCOCHIMS-**

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Eoh, kookie? Waeyo?"

Pria yang dipanggil dengan panggilan Kookie yang memiliki nama asli Jeon Jungkook tersebut tak menanggapinya dan hanya terus saja menangis tersedu membuat pria chubby -Park Jimin- di sampingnya kebingungan harus melakukan apa untuk dongsaeng manisnya ini.

"Buatlah dirimu setenang mungkin dan berceritalah pada Hyung jika ada masalah, ne?" Ucap Jimin sambil mengusap punggung Jungkook dengan lembut berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Kookie kurang menarik ya, Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook di sela tangisannya yang sedikit mereda.

"Kookie menarik kok."

"Lalu kenapa Kookie diabaikan terus olehnya selama seminggu ini?"

Jimin tak perlu bertanya siapa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Jungkook karena hanya ada satu orang saja yang mampu membuat Jungkook yang ceria dan kuat menjadi cukup lemah seperti ini.

"Mungkin dia sudah bosan sama Kookie ya, Hyung? Dia akhir-akhir ini lebih sering bersama teman kelasnya itu daripada bersama Kookie." Lanjut Jungkook lagi.

"Dia tidak mungkin bosan padamu, Kookie. Dan soal teman kelasnya yang ku yakin pasti Seolhyun yang kau maksud itu hanyalah partnernya dalam tugas biologi. Mengertilah keadaannya Kookie."

Entah Jimin yang berhasil memberikan pencerahan pada Jungkook atau ia telah salah bicara hingga Jungkook menatapnya tajam namun terlihat manis seperti itu.

"Kenapa Hyung tidak memihak pada Kookie? Hyung juga bosan ya bersamaku? Kalian semua jahat! Kookie benci kalian!"

Setelah melampiaskan isi hatinya, Jungkook segera pergi meninggalkan taman sekolah mereka dan pulang ke rumah. Ia sudah tak ingin melanjutkan pembelajaran di sekolah mereka.

Jimin yang melihat kepergian Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya. Namun ia terhenti ketika melihat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Jimin-ah, apa kau melihat Jungkook?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"Ya. Dia baru saja berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Wae?"

"Yak! Taehyung!!! Ish!"

Tanpa memperdulikan Jimin, orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Taehyung langsung pergi begitu saja bagaikan di kejar hantu.

Yang ada dalam pikiran Taehyung hanyalah kekasih manisnya yang baru saja mengakhiri hubungan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu tanpa alasan yang pasti. Taehyung tentu saja tak menerimanya dan membutuhkan penjelasan dari Jungkook.

Taehyung langsung saja mengendarai motornya menuju rumah Jungkook tanpa memikirkan tasnya yang masih berada di dalam kelas ataupun tugas biologinya yang sudah harus dipresentasikan hari ini juga.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu rumah Jungkook, Taehyung langsung saja mengetok pintu tersebut. Tentu saja dengan penuh kesopanan walaupun ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu Jungkook.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan sosok wanita yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik.

"Eoh, Taehyung-ah? Ada apa kesini?" Tanya wanita itu lembut.

"Eomonim, apa Kookie sudah pulang?"

"Kookie sudah pulang dan dia ada di kamarnya. Segera selesaikanlah masalah kalian karena eomma tadi melihat wajahnya sembap seperti baru saja menangis."

"Oh, ne. Mianhae eomonim, aku menyakiti hatinya lagi." Ucap Taehyung sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Bergegaslah ke kamarnya."

Tak perlu disuruh berulang kali Taehyung sudah melenggang masuk menuju kamar Jungkook. Taehyung membuka pelan pintu kamar tersebut yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Ia melihat Jungkook yang sedang tidur tengkurap bagaikan orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup. Melihat hal itu membuat Taehyung merasa semangat hidupnya akan ikut menghilang begitu saja.

Taehyung berjalan menuju kasur Jungkook dan duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Kookie-ah?" Panggil Taehyung sambil mengusap surai hitam Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Aku tau kau tak sedang tertidur."

"Maafkan aku jika aku berbuat salah padamu. Namun jangan kau akhiri hubungan kita begitu saja. Ku mohon beritahu aku apa salahku, Kookie."

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini?"

Semua perkataan Taehyung tak di tanggapi sama sekali oleh Jungkook sehingga Taehyung menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untukmu. Maaf jika aku tak dapat membahagiakanmu. Namun percayalah aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Semoga kau mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dariku dalam hal menjaga dan membahagiakanmu. Aku pergi dulu, Kookie."

Baru saja Taehyung berdiri dari kasur Jungkook tiba-tiba saja ada lengan yang memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Hyung ingin meninggalkan Kookie demi Seolhyun noona, ya? Hyung sudah tak cinta sama Kookie? Seolhyun noona lebih menarik dari Kookie ya, Hyung?"

Setelah mendengar semua itu, Taehyung tersenyum bahagia karena ternyata Jungkook miliknya ini sedang cemburu. Namun senyumnya hilang begitu saja setelah mendengar isakan yang keluar dari bibir tipis milik Jungkook.

Taehyung segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung menindih tubuh Jungkook kemudian memerangkapnya hingga Jungkook tak dapat bergerak sedikit pun.

Taehyung mulai mengulum dengan kasar bibir yang menjadi candunya selama ini. Tak lupa tangannya mulai bergerak nakal menyusuri tubuh Jungkook.

Setelah merasa cukup, Taehyung melepas ciumannya tersebut namun tangan kirinya tak melepaskan sesuatu yang ia genggam di balik celana Jungkook sejak awal sesi ciuman mereka.

"Kookie sedang cemburu, ya?" Tanya Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh nafsunya.

Jungkook yang merasa risih karena pertanyaan yang diberikan Taehyung dan juga tangan Taehyung yang hanya menggenggam penis miliknya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Akkhhh!" Teriak Jungkook setelah Taehyung meramas penisnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Ku tanya sekali lagi. Kookie sedang cemburu, ya?"

"Nehhh-akkh!"

Taehyung kembali meramasnya dan mulai memompanya dengan tempo yang lambat.

"Jangan lupa peraturan kita selama ini, Kookie-ah."

"Ngghh.. Nehh O-oppahh.."

Taehyung kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dari penis Jungkook dan mulai menatap Jungkook. Jika tadi tatapannya dipenuhi nafsu, sekarang tatapannya terlihat begitu tajam dan siap menusuk netra Jungkook begitu saja.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu. Aku tak butuh pria lain ataupun wanita lain. Cukup kamu. Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan berpaling karena aku benar-benar hanya mencintaimu. Jika kau ingin aku menjauhi Seolhyun, katakanlah. Akan aku lakukan asal kau bahagia. Dan itu pun berlaku pada siapa saja. Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya dan akan aku turuti apapun itu dan siapapun itu. Mengerti?"

Jungkook hanya bisa diam membisu dan diamnya Jungkook menjadi jawaban bagi Taehyung yang artinya Jungkook sudah mengerti.

"Sekarang bolehkah aku..?"

Jungkook sontak merona karena tau apa yang Taehyung maksud. Dan rona merah pada pipi Jungkook tersebut dianggap sebagai lampu hijau bagi Taehyung.

Biarkanlah mereka menikmati hari mereka. Janganlah readers dan chim usik mereka kecuali eomma Jungkook yang setia menguping di depan pintu kamar Jungkook.

"Uh, aku akan segers mendapatkan cucu." Ucap eomma Jungkook sambil cekikikan.

 ** _END._**

 **JIKA ADA DARI KALIAN YANG INGIN REQUEST. SILAHKAN REVIEW. TAPI NO SEQUEL.**


	5. 5th

**_BUATNYA NGEBUT KARENA ADA REQUEST DAN TIBA-TIBA SAJA ADA IDE SEPERTI INI._**

 ** _SEMOGA SUKA YA~_**

Di pagi hari yang cukup cerah terlihat seorang pria muda berumur 20an masih asik menjelajahi alam mimpinya sebut saja dia Taehyung.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah disini, melainkan seseorang yang tengah duduk dipinggir kasur Taehyung sambil menunggu pria itu terbangun.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka.

"Sudah bangun, belom?" Tanya pelaku yang membuka pintu tersebut.

Ia adalah seorang wanita tua namun masih terlihat muda dan cantik. Ia sering dipanggil 'Eomma' oleh Taehyung beserta adik nakalnya.

"Kookie ga tega bangunin Taetae, Eomma." Balas pria yang tadi duduk di pinggir kasur Taehyung, ia adalah Jungkook, adik kandung Taehyung yang paling nakal.

"Kalau Kookie tidak tega, mending Eomma saja yang membangunkannya."

Kemudian wanita itu masuk dan mulai berjalan ke arah kasur tersebut.

"Kookie akan mengurusnya, Eomma. Mending Eomma keluar aja dulu, ya?"

Wanita itu terkekeh saat melihat raut memelas Jungkook yang sangat mematikan itu.

"Baiklah. 15 menit. Hanya 15 menit. Dan Eomma akan kembali kesini."

Wanita itu pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamar Taehyung tanpa lupa menutup pintu.

Sedangkan Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang masih saja tertidur tanpa terganggu sama sekali.

Perlahan-lahan Jungkook mulai naik ke atas tubuh Taehyung dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Taehyung.

"Tae~ Banguuuuun! Ayo, Tae~~~"

Taehyung perlahan-lahan mulai membuka matanya dan langsung saja membalikkan keadaan menjadi dirinya yang berada di atas. Ia juga menindih tubuh yang ada dibawahnya tersebut.

Walau sedikit merasa pusing karena gerakan tiba-tiba saat bangun, Taehyung tetap bertahan pada posisinya dan mulai menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan sayunya khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Tae~ Kookie gak bisa bernapas."

Seketika Taehyung langsung saja menahan berat badannya dengan lengannya dan perlahan-lahan mulai mendekati wajah Jungkook.

Taehyung sempat berhenti sesaat untuk mengucapkan sesuatu dan mulai mencium bibir Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Morning Kiss."

Namun tak butuh waktu yang lama hingga ciuman lembut tersebut berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh nafsu sebelum akhirnya Taehyung melepasnya untuk membiarkan Jungkook mendapatkan hak bernapasnya.

"Sekalian morning sex, baby."

Taehyung kembali mencium bibir Jungkook dan ciuman itu menjadi sangat liar dengan pertarungan lidah antara mereka berdua yang sudah pasti akan dimenangi sang dominan.

Merasa bibir Jungkook saja tak cukup, Taehyung mulai turun untuk memberi sedikit karya pada tubuh Jungkook.

"Aah.. Taehh.."

"Call me Daddy, my little monster."

"Taehhh.."

Taehyung pun menghentikan kegiatannya pada leher Jungkook dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan jadi anak nakal, baby. Daddy sedang tak ingin menghukum bayi kesayangan Daddy." Ucap Taehyung sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook.

"Daddy~" Panggil Jungkook menggoda.

"Good Boy."

Taehyung pun melanjutkan kegiatannya menjamah tubuh Jungkook hingga ke area yang paling sensitif.

Ia sengaja menekan bibirnya pada penis Jungkook dari luar celananya hingga menimbulkan desahan dari mulut Jungkook. Tak lupa ia sedikit menggigit tonjolan yang ada disana.

"Daddy.. pleahhse.. don't teasehhh me.."

"Oke, baby."

Taehyung pun mulai membuka celana dan juga celana dalam Jungkook namun hanya sebatas lututnya saja.

Dengan keras Taehyung meramas penis Jungkook yang besar itu namun miliknya jauh lebih besar dari Jungkook.

"Mulutmu, daddyhh!"

Taehyung paham dengan apa yang diinginkan Jungkook hingga tak perlu berpikir panjang langsung saja ia memasukkan penis Jungkook ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ohh.. damn!" Teriak Jungkook nikmat.

Tak lupa Taehyung juga memainkan twins ball Jungkook yang menggelayut manja itu.

 _CEKLEK_...

Taehyung sedikit tersentak hingga sedikit menggigit penis Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook memekik kenikmatan dan juga kesakitan saat ia telah orgasme karena gigitan itu.

Taehyung sudah melongo tak percaya melihat sosok yang telah menggangu kegiatannya bersama Jungkook. Namun sosok itu menampilkan raut wajah yang tak kalah syok.

Sedangkan Jungkook masih menikmati dunianya yang baru saja orgasme itu.

"Taehyung! Jungkook! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Jungkook langsung saja sadar dan menatap ke arah sumber suara berat tersebut kemudian ia menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

"Appa?" Ucap Jungkook dan Taehyung bersamaan.

END.


	6. 6th (1-2)

"Tae.."

"Tae..."

Entah sudah berapa kali Jungkook memanggil kekasihnya ini, namun sayang sang kekasih tak menanggapinya sama sekali.

Kekasihnya itu hanya asik bermain permainan yang sedang naik daun di kalangan remaja, Mobile Legends.

"TAEEE!" teriak Jungkook.

Yang dipanggil hanya menatapnya sengit hanya bertahan sedetik. Kemudian ia kembali menatap dengan serius smartphonenya itu.

"Yasudahlah."

Jungkook pun menyerah untuk membujuk kekasihnya yang merupakan rekan kerjanya, Kim Taehyung. Taehyung yang sedang merajuk akan sulit ditaklukkan dibanding Taehyung yang sedang bernafsu.

Ketika Taehyung sedang bernafsu, Jungkook masih bisa berkompromi dengannya untuk meluapkan nafsunya sendiri. Tetapi, jika Taehyung sedang merajuk, tak akan ada kata kompromi di antara mereka.

Jungkook yang kesal, berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar yang bertuliskan "Golden Room". Kamar yang khusus untuk Golden Magnae dan juga Leader mereka yang berkarisma, Kim Namjoon a.k.a Rap Monster.

Jungkook membanting pintu dengan kesal dan langsung saja menguncinya. Jungkook bertekad untuk mogok makan sampai Taehyung mau berbicara dengannya dan juga mau membujuknya dengan iming-iming hadiah.

Sejam..

Dua jam..

Tiga jam..

Bahkan Jungkook sempat tertidur 6 jam hingga jarum jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam, tak ada tanda-tanda apapun.

Jungkook semakin kesal, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dan hanya menemukan Taehyung yang masih asik bermain dengan smartphonenya.

Dengan segera Jungkook berjalan mendekat dan merampas smartphone Taehyung. Tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali, Jungkook melempar smartphone tersebut tepat mengenai tv mahal mereka yang ada di dorm mereka.

Smartphone rusak. Tv rusak. Dan mood Jungkook semakin rusak.

Setelah itu, tanpa banyak bicara, Jungkook mengambil mantel yang memang sudah ada di sofa, kemudian berjalan keluar dari dorm.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya bisa meratapi semua ulah Jungkook. Memang Jungkook yang merusak semuanya, namun sudah pasti Taehyung yang akan di hukum manager hyung.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Taehyung pun berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil mantelnya dan dengan cepat pergi menyusul Jungkook.

Dapat Taehyung pastikan, kekasihnya itu sedang melakukan hal-hal yang tak sewajarnya dilakukan di luar sana.

Dan benar saja. Taehyung yang baru saja keluar menuju halaman depan dorm, ia sudah melihat Jungkook yang sedang memanjat pohon yang lumayan tinggi.

Taehyung segera mendekat ke arah pohon tersebut dan melihat ke atas. Kekasihnya sudah duduk dengan nyaman di atas dahan pohon tersebut.

"Kook.."

"Ayo turun. Bahaya kalau kamu di atas sana."

Jungkook tak menanggapinya sama sekali.

Sedang balas dendam rupanya.Batin Taehyung.

Taehyung yang memang sedang malas berbicara, segera menyusul naik untuk duduk di sebelah Jungkook. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk sampai karena dahan tersebut tak terlalu tinggi.

Mereka berdua hanya duduk diam dan sibuk akan pemikiran masing-masing. Terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun gengsi untuk memulai percakapan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Taehyung pun memilih untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Belum ingin turun?"

Jungkook tak menjawab.

"Disini dingin. Serius belum ingin turun?"

Jungkook masih tak menjawab.

Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook dan menghadapkan ke arahnya agar ia dapat saling bertatapan dengan mata indah Jungkook.

"Kalau ingin pergi, ya pergi saja sana." ucap Jungkook yang semakin tak tahan menatap mata Taehyung.

Dan sekarang giliran Taehyung yang tak menjawab perkataan Jungkook. Namun, Taehyung dengan perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Jungkook.

"Jangan macam-macam, Hyung."

Taehyung terhenti dan tersenyum miring.

"Jadi kau ingin di-'macam-macam', ya?"

"Tentu sa..mmph"

Taehyung langsung saja memagut bibir menggoda Jungkook yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

Hanya berselang 5 detik, Taehyung melepasnya.

"Sekarang turun."

Kali ini suara Taehyung berubah menjadi lebih berat dan seakan-akan membuatnya paling dominan di muka bumi ini. Jungkook yang mendengarnya pun merasa seperti itu adalah titah yang mutlak.

Taehyung pun mulai turun dari dahan tersebut yang disusul oleh Jungkook.

Ketika Jungkook yang baru saja menapakkan kakinya di atas tanah, Taehyung dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh Jungkook dan melumat habis bibir Jungkook.

Taehyung menjauhkan sedikit bibirnya dan berbicara dengan suara beratnya yang seksi.

"Kita lanjutkan di dalam."

 **TBC**

 **P.S : Chim update lebih cepat karena besok Chim sibuk banget. Dan sepertinya gak bakal buka hp. HDY nyusul...**


End file.
